


Torcwhood

by Pitry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Companions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitry/pseuds/Pitry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor checks up on his past companions, only to reach the inevitable conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torcwhood

Susan and David re-built Torchwood after the Daleks' invasion and the damage they brought on Earth.

Barbara and Ian donated Torchwood their Dalek time machine, for further study.

Vicky left some time-sealed messages from Troy, to be opened by the Torchwood Archives in the 25th century.

Steven got to open them when he worked for the Torchwood Archives.

Katarina and Sara Kingdom died.

Dodo never really rested in the 20th century, but instead was recruited as an agent of Torchwood 1.

She later went on to recruit Polly and Ben.

Some more background checking proved that the person who recruited Dodo in the first place was Victoria.

Jamie lived and died before Torchwood ever existed, at least.

Zoe, on the other hand, was already recruited by Captain Jack.

As were Liz Shaw and Jo Grant. In the end, they found marriage a lot duller than they originally thought.

At least Sarah Jane never tried to have too much to do with them.

No such luck with Harry, though — his super secret promotion was, indeed, working with Torchwood.

Leela stayed on Gallifrey. There can't be anything to connect her to Torchwood, then! Oh — the spaceship her people were originally on was owned by the Torchwood Archives. Obviously.

He already knew Romana worked with some special Earth organisation in E-Space. He was starting to be suspicious that organisation was named Torchwood.

Adric died.

Tegan made such a big deal about all the pain she suffered around the Doctor. It took her three weeks to join Torchwood.

Nyssa stayed on Terminus. Yet another space-endeavor funded by the Torchwood Archives.

Turlough returned to his homeworld in the end. No Torchwood there! Yet.

Peri married Yrcanos. He would have thought there was no Torchwood connection there, until it became obvious who their main trading partner was — oh, you guessed it, the Torchwood Archives and their space exploration units.

Mel stayed with Sabalom Glitz. They had many fun adventures. Some of them involved Torchwood to a certain extent.

When Ace was left on Earth, she found a new job. Her knowledge of explosives and her experiences with the Doctor made her the perfect candidate for a Torchwood operative.

Grace filled in a doctor's post in one of the Torchwoods, albeit for a short while.

Rose joined Torchwood on her parallel universe, as did Mickey.

Adam Mitchell… well, he was experimented on by Torchwood. He was yet to decide whether it counts.

Captain Jack Harkness ended up leading one of the Torchwood teams. He wasn't quite sure he was buying that whole "I changed them for you" argument.

Martha Jones left UNIT to work for Torchwood — and even before, helped them on a couple of projects. And her cousin was a full blown Torchwood employee. He was wondering whether he could blame this one on Jack, as well.

And Donna Noble… that did it, really. That was the end, the breaking point, the final straw. So she lost her memory, right? And went back to be a temp, right? And who hires her as a temp? Who? Yes, you guessed it. Bloody Torchwood.

The Doctor looked at his list gloomily, counting the names. 27 to Torchwood, 6 had nothing to do with Torchwood: three died before Torchwood could get their hands on them, one lived before Torchwood's time, one wasn't even human, and then there's Sarah Jane.

So, it's Sarah Jane and the Doctor against Torchwood, then?

The Doctor sighed. The numbers were clear. So was their meaning. He knew what he had to do.

"Captain? Hi, yeah, it's the Doctor. I was wondering, do you have any vacancies coming up?"


End file.
